turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Minor Fictional Characters in Atlantis
This article lists the various minor fictional characters who appear in the Atlantis series. These characters are identified by name, but play at best a peripheral role in the series. Most were simply mentioned once, or had a very brief, unimportant speaking role that did not impact the plot, and never appeared again. Jean Abrgall (Opening Atlantis) Jean Abrgall sold salt in Le Croisic. He drove a hard bargain, but Edward Radcliffe found Abrgall's salt to be the best quality available, and so willingly dealt with him. Alf (OA) Alf was one of the settlers who joined Edward Radcliffe in establishing the first settlement in Atlantis. Upon arrival, he misunderstood Radcliffe's statement that they weren't going back to Hastings, thinking it applied to the St. George. Adam Barber (OA) Adam Barber was the captain of the HMS Royal Sovereign, William Radcliff's flagship during the offensive that destroyed the Avalon pirates. Hiram Bartlett ("Audubon in Atlantis") Hiram Bartlett ran the Bartlett Line of passenger ships. He was a subscriber to John James Audubon's Birds and Viviparous Quadrupeds of Northern Terranova and Atlantis, or so one of his employees reported to Audubon. Ben (OA) Ben was an English Atlantean who became a resident of the former French Atlantis after the French and Spanish War. When he refused to pay his bill at a local pub, Victor Radcliff and Blaise Black intervened, forcing Ben to reconsider his position at gun point. Beth (AiA) Beth was a young woman Edward Harris shared brief dalliance with aboard the Maid of Orleans. Stede Bonnet (OA) Stede Bonnet was a pirate based in Avalon, Atlantis in the 1660s. When Avalon fell to Radcliff's Armada, Bonnet was presumably killed. There was a historical pirate named Stede Bonnet. However, the character referenced in Opening Atlantis is probably not meant to be the historical figure. Carl (OA) Carl was a farmer from Bredestown, Atlantis. He joined the Radcliffe banner against the Earl of Warwick in 1470, and participated in the Battle of the Strand. Carl was angered to see his brother had joined Warwick's side. Charles (The United States of Atlantis) Charles was a British soldier stationed in Hanover, Atlantis. At the outset of the Atlantean War of Independence, Charles encountered a disguised Victor Radcliff as Radcliff fled Hanover. Had Charles known who Radcliff was, he might have taken him into custody. Paul Finley (OA) Paul Finley was a fishmonger in Hastings, England in the middle 15th century. Upon his return home from Atlantis, Edward Radcliffe sold his catch to Finley. Francisco (OA) Francisco was a Terranovan slave in Spanish Atlantis. He, another Terranovan named Juan, and a black from French Atlantis named Blaise escaped into the swamps of Atlantis just prior to the French and Spanish War. There, they had a chance encounter with Victor Radcliff, who helped them evade slave-catchers, and took them into British territory. Francisco booked passage to Terranova to find his people. A dozen years later, Radcliff often wondered what became of Francisco and Juan. Geoff (OA) Geoff was a sailor from New Hastings. He served aboard Henry Radcliffe's ship, the Rose. Aeneas Hand (OA) Aeneas Hand was an Atlantean settler who served in the British army during the French and Spanish War. He initally resented the idea of taking orders from Blaise, a black sergeant. Blaise settled the issue by kicking Hand in the crotch and stomach. After that, Hand knew Blaise was in charge. Harcourt (OA) Colonel Harcourt of the British army served as second-in-command to Brigadier Daniel Endicott at one point during the French and Spanish War. The two successfully held Freetown from a France, but Endicott was killed, and Harcourt was badly injured. Adam Higgins (OA) Adam Higgins was a blacksmith in Bredestown, Atlantis. In 1470, after the arrival of the Earl of Warwick in New Hastings, Higgins began making swords, which were eventually used in the overthrow of Warwick and his supporters. Jacques (OA) Jacques was (evidentally) François Kersauzon's second-in-command aboard the Morzen. In 1452, Jacques was among the first humans to land at Atlantis. Later, when the crew stopped in Le Croisic, Jacques watched unhappily as Kersauzon shared the secret of Atlantis with English fisherman Edward Radcliffe. Jenkins (OA) Jenkins was a sailor aboard the Glasgow. After a peace had been reached ending the French and Spanish War, the Glasgow arrived in Hanover, Atlantis with news of the terms. Jenkins was hailed by Major Victor Radcliff for news. Jenkins, not realizing who Radcliff was, initially dismissed him. When Radcliff identified himself and threatened to challenge Jenkins to a duel, Jenkins quickly shared all he knew about the terms of peace. Joan (TUSA) Joan was a wife and mother of Weymouth. During the Second Battle of Weymouth, her family's home was destroyed by theRoyal Navy's shelling. While she, her husband, and two of their children escaped, their infant son, Willie was killed. Atlantean General Victor Radcliff presumed the family had supported Britain, and was unsympathetic to their tragedy.The United States of Atlantis, pg. 131. Juan (OA) Juan was a Terranovan slave in Spanish Atlantis. He, another Terranovan named Francisco, and a black from French Atlantis named Blaise escaped into the swamps of Atlantis just prior to the French and Spanish War. They encountered Victor Radcliff, who helped the evade slave-catchers, and took them into British territory. Juan wandered off into Hanover. Even a dozen years later, Radcliff wondered what ultimately happened to Francisco and Juan. Kate ("The Scarlet Band") Kate was one of two Handmaidens of the Spirit sent by Preacher Samuel Jones to accompany Athelstan Helms and James Walton back to Britain. Katrina (OA) Katrina was a resident of Nieuw Haarlem. She was preparing to engage in sexual intercourse with governor Piet Kieft when the Avalon pirate Red Rodney Radcliffe raided the governor's residence. Kieft lept from his second story window in a state of undress to escape Radcliffe. Katrina lost all respect for the governor as a result. Henry Lavery (TUSA) Henry Lavery was a British major. He was commander of the garrison in Weymouth, Atlantis during the first winter of the Atlantean War of Independence. When Atlantean General Victor Radcliff concluded his winter campaign with an attack on Weymouth, Lavery refused Radcliff's demand for surrender. Radcliff had sharpshooters fire on all British soldiers that appeared on the streets of Weymouth. One reported that he had shot a British officer. Radcliff never learned for sure if that officer was Lavery, but the short battle that came the next day was so short, with the British retreating in a matter of hours, that Radcliff could not help but wonder if Lavery had indeed been killed. Lemuel (USA) Lemuel was a soldier of the Army of the Atlantean Assembly. He served at the Battle of Weymouth, where he was overheard by General Victor Radcliff to proclaim that the British weren't so tough, and that the Atlanteans would be a match if they had bayonets. Maria (OA) Maria was the name given to an African woman who was taken to Spanish Atlantis as a slave. Blaise met her when his commanding officer, Victor Radcliff, invaded the territory during the French and Spanish War. They shared the same language, a fact which pleased them both. Maria was cynical about Radcliff's refusal to directly help the rebelling slaves during his raid. While she agreed that the British were fighting the Spanish, and that the Spanish were getting what they deserved, she also held the British responsible for their part in selling slaves. Judy Martin (OA) Judy Martin (b. ca. 1432) was a young girl impregnated by Dan Cawthorne in Hastings. As Dan no intention of marrying Judy, whom he found too talkative, the whole Cawthorne family accepted Edward Radcliffe's offer to relocate to New Hastings, Atlantis. Martín (OA) Martín was a Terranovan slave in Spanish Atlantis. When Victor Radcliff invaded Spanish Atlantis during the French and Spanish War, Martín and his fellow slaves launched an uprising. Martín and another slave named Ramón personally met with Radcliff to ask for weapons. Radcliff was hesitant at first, as his orders did not include starting servile insurrections. However, he realized the strategic value of arming the slaves, and so helped them somewhat, giving them a few muskets. David McCormick (OA) David McCormick was a sailor from Stuart, Atlantis. He piloted the Royal Sovereign out of Stuart when the offensive against the Avalon pirates began. Meg (OA) Meg was the wife of Stephen, an Avalon pirate and guard of Avalon Bay. Red Rodney Radcliffe inquired about Meg and their children when he returned from a raid. Christopher Moody (OA) Christopher Moody was a pirate based out of Avalon, Atlantis in the 1660s, when his profession was at its zenith. He presumably was killed when Avalon fell to Radcliff's Armada. As the historical Christopher Moody pirated in the early 18th century, Turtledove's character is probably not the same person. Lucy Morris (SB) Lucy Morris was the widow of Benjamin Joshua Morris, a critic of the House of Universal Devotion. Ned (sailor) (OA) Ned was a sailor aboard Edward Radcliffe's ship, the St. George. During the first trip to Atlantis, Ned identified a leaf found in the ocean as coming from a palm tree. Old Abe (OA) Old Abe was a native Terranovan who served Red Rodney Radcliffe. Old Abe had been in Avalon for about as long as Radcliffe had been alive. Peter (New Hastings Rebel) (OA) Peter was a farmer near Bredestown and New Hastings. He reluctantly joined Richard Radcliffe's banner against the Earl of Warwick. He participated in an initial clash of arms between Radcliffe men and Warwick men, which cost Radcliffe's side more than Warwick's. Peter chastized Richard Radcliffe for the bloodshed. Peter (Warwick Soldier) (OA) Peter was one of the Earl of Warwick's personal bodyguards in New Hastings. As part of his duties, he permitted Edward Radcliffe to see Warwick after Warwick summoned Radcliffe. Philip (Atlantis) (OA) Philip was a sergeant in Victor Radcliff's settler army. He was known for his constant smoking of pipeweed. When word arrived that Roland Kersauzon was moving north, Radcliff called a war council. Philip was the only sergeant to comment on Radcliff's plan to keep Kersauzon from linking up with Louis-Joseph de Montcalm-Gozon. Polly (OA) Polly was a handmaiden of the Spirit, part of an order of women within in the House of Universal Devotion. She was one of the women that Preacher Samuel Jones sent to accompany Athelstan Helms and James Walton back to Britain. Henry David Primrose (SB) Henry David Primrose was an Atlantean Athelstan Helms and James Walton encountered on the train from Hanover to Thetford. Primrose overheard their conversation about religious beliefs, and interjected when they broached the subject of Charles Darwin. Primrose was convinced Darwin and those who accepted his theories were going to hell. Walton was initially inclined to listen to Primrose on the possibility that he was in fact the elusive Samuel Jones. Instead, Walton soon realized that Primrose was a nut, and a Methodist, which made him a boring nut. Quint (OA) Quint was a signalman aboard the Black Hand. He'd served in the English Royal Navy before becoming a pirate, and greatly preferred the latter. Ramón (OA) Ramón was a Terranovan slave in Spanish Atlantis. When Victor Radcliff invaded Spanish Atlantis during the French and Spanish War, Ramón and his fellow slaves launched an uprising. Ramón and another slave named Martín personally met with Radcliff to ask for weapons. Radcliff was hesitant at first, as his orders did not include starting servile insurrections. However, he realized the strategic value of arming the slaves, and so helped them somewhat, giving them a few muskets. Sam (Atlantis) (OA) Sam was a sailor abord Henry Radcliffe's ship, the Rose. Seth (USA) Seth (d. 1775) was an Atlantean soldier killed at the Battle of Weymouth when a cannonball decapitated him. His friends commented on the substantial amount of blood that poured from his body. Shadrach Spencer (OA) Shadrach Spencer was William Radcliff's secretary. Stephen (OA) Stephen was the captain of a galley that patrolled the Gateway to Avalon Bay. He challenged the ships that entered the Bay, allowing only pirates to enter. Tim (OA) Tim was a New Hastings citizen who joined the Earl of Warwick. He was badly injured at the Battle of the Strand. He expected that Richard Radcliffe would kill him, but instead Radcliffe spared him, believing Tim would be that much more loyal to New Hastings. George Tree (OA) George Tree was a famer in Hastings, England. He sold hens to Edward Radcliffe when Radcliffe was preparing to settle Atlantis. Wat (OA) Wat was one of the settlers Edward Radcliffe brought to Atlantis in 1452. At one point, he kicked a hen off of the deck of the St. George and into the Atlantic. Radcliffe warned him not to do that again, or Wat would be thrown into the ocean. Will (OA) Will was a sailor aboard the St. George. When the ship followed the Morzen to Atlantis, Will noticed a peculiar leaf in the water. He brought it aboard, and showed it to Edward Radcliffe, which helped convince the captain that he'd made the right decision in trusting François Kersauzon. Another sailor, Ned, said that the leaf reminded him of the ones found on palm trees. Willie (TUSA) Willie was an infant killed when the British Royal Navy shelled Weymouth, destroying his family's home. His mother, Joan, wanted to go back, but her husband refused, confirming that Willie had been killed. As Victor Radcliff had concluded the family had been pro-British, he was not moved by their loss.The United States of Atlantis, pg. 131. References * *A